


Helping friends

by AliaMael



Series: The fluffiest dragon hoard [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Teratophilia, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: You're worried about Rafael, but at least you're not alone.
Series: The fluffiest dragon hoard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: La Tanière du Monstre / The Monster's Den, No Sex Terato





	Helping friends

Yesterday, Rafael didn't come.

You were already worried, but tried to tell yourself that it was nothing. It happened. He was probably too focused on some toy repairs and forgot the time.

Now it's five minutes past the hour when he usually comes, he's not here either, and you're _definitely_ worrying. It's not like him at all to miss an occasion to get more plushies from your shop (and maybe spend some time with you… of course he comes for the plushies but he wouldn't need to _stay_ if he didn't enjoy your time together, right?).

You force yourself to stay (mostly) calm and keep the shop open. You don't want him to face a closed door if he's merely late. But at the exact second when your closing time is reached, you grab your stuff and run out, almost forgetting to lock behind you.

You have no idea where Rafael lives, you have no mean to contact him, but you know where to find his friends.

You make it to the Monster's Den in record time. It's not opened yet but the bouncer is already here so maybe you can negotiate a way in...?

Turns out that you don't even need to.

"You're Rafael's friend, right? PM?" the bouncer answers to your polite greetings.  
"... yes."  
"You can go inside if you want."

You blink, surprised, but you won't pass that opportunity.

"Please, and thanks."  
"You're welcome."

Then you're inside. It's a bit weird to see the place so empty, with the lights on and no music. Your steps are suddenly way too audible, making you cringe while you walk towards the bar. You recognize the bright green hair of Saule, the owner, who's perched on a stool, his wheelchair parked close. He half-turns towards you and freezes.

"Uh… Hello?" he says.  
"Hey PM!" Sally interjects, waving at you above the bar with a smile. Then she sees your expression and adds: "Something's wrong?"  
"Did you see Rafael?" you ask, unable to be less blunt.

Sally and Saule exchange a look, then Saule answers.

"Last time he came was four days ago."

Your anxiety spikes.

"PM? He's probably OK, he's strong you know…" Sally tries.  
"I know, I just… He never misses our rendezvous…"  
"And you don't have his phone number?"

You shake your head, shameful. You feel really stupid for not asking him way before.

You hear someone else coming in and turn to see that other dragon Rafael presented you the last time you came here. What was his name again? Dustin? 

He smiles brightly upon seeing you.

"Hello everyone, hello PM! Nice to see you again!"  
"… hello," you answer gloomily.  
"Wow, what's with the long face?"  
"Rafael missed their date," Sally explains.  
"It's not a… whatever…" you sigh. "I'm worried, that's all…"

Dustin frowns.

"I don't think it can be something too nasty, but I can see why you'd be lost. Rafael wouldn't want to let you down for anything."

In other circumstances, you'd be embarrassed (and happy) by the factual way he says this. Right now, it only makes you worry more.

"Hey, no," Dustin goes on, "don't take it like that… Want to go check on him?"

You stare.

"I don't know where he lives," you point out.

He grins.

"I happen to know. Wanna come along?"  
"Of course!" you answer almost before he can finish his sentence.  
"Thanks, Dustin," Saule adds.  
"No problem. Let's go!"

You follow him, only remembering at the last moment to say goodbye to Sally and Saule. On the way, Dustin tries to get you to relax, and even if it doesn't quite work, you have to admit that his warm and friendly demeanour helps you feel at ease around him.

Then you find yourself trekking through the small woods that border the city.

"Seriously?" you can't help but ask.

Dustin chuckles.

"Draconic instinct," he explains. "Despite everything, most of us still feel more comfortable living in a cave than in a house."  
"I didn't think there was a cave here. Everyone comes here to run and walk their dogs…"

Dustin lifts a hand, a swirl of pink light around his fingers.

"Magic," he winks.

You wonder idly if all dragons have magic matching the colour of their hair, but dismiss the question as unimportant right now.

"I don't have magic… you can make me enter anyway?"  
"Easily. To be honest I wouldn't even be surprised if you could see Rafael's home without my help. He likes you. He would want you welcomed in his home. It's entirely possible his magic would accept you even if he didn't consciously take that decision."

You hide you blush by looking around. Trees, trees and more trees. You would get lost without Dustin.

"There," Dustin finally points.

And sure, there is a cave's entry. You're pretty sure you once came here a few years ago and it was only a big rock without any opening.

"You see it, am I right?" he asks.  
"Yeah," you admit.  
"Told you!"

You decide that going to check if Rafael is here trumps answering that. The inside, despite the rock walls and ceiling, is surprisingly warm and has a comfy feel. Once you're past the entryway, there are toys _everywhere_ , which helps putting you at ease. After all, you spend most of your time in such a place too.

"Rafael?" you call.  
"Here maybe?" Dustin says, gently grabbing your elbow to guide you.

He pushes a curtain to the side, revealing a bedroom. Rafael is lying on the bed, entangled in the sheets, humanoid but clearly not _human_. You run to his side and he opens his eyes, blinking sluggishly.

"Uh…? What… PM?"  
"Are you alright?" you ask, not exactly reassured by how lost he seems.

He nods, then giggles.

"Hey, is that a plushie in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" he asks with a wide smile.

You gape.

Dustin places a hand on Rafael's forehead and tsks.

"You're running a fever. You're so going to regret what you're saying right now… if you remember it of course."  
"A–"  
"Nothing grave," Dustin cuts you before you can panic. "He'll just be loopy for one or more two days. And yes, that's really the worst illness a dragon can catch. Solid species."

You sit down on the side of the bed, relief flooding you. Rafael is alright… or, well, he will be soon. When you look up at him, you find him staring.

"So, to answer your question…" you say. "I _am_ happy to see you but definitely _not_ like that, and _of course_ it's a plushie in my pocket you idiot."

You pull a doll out of your coat pocket and give it to him. He immediately hugs it close with a gleeful squeal. Your smile is still a bit strained, but your tension is slowly bleeding away and he's adorable as ever.

"Feeling better?" Dustin asks you, his smile soft and kind.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"PM is sick?" Rafael asks, confused.  
"No, _you_ are sick," you counter. "I was worried about you."

He looks down at his doll, dejected.

"I'm sorry…" he says in a small voice.  
"Hey, that's not your fault!"

He hums, unconvinced. You watch him play with the doll's hair and suddenly find yourself hoping neither he nor Dustin realise that you made that doll especially for Rafael, and that the hair, skin and eye colours _totally_ (not) coincidentally match yours even if you didn't go as far as copying your haircut or shaping it differently than your generic doll pattern.

"You're all red!" Rafael suddenly exclaims. "You caught my fever!"  
"Not possible," Dustin sighs. "Humans can't catch dragons' diseases and vice versa."  
"Oh. But still!"  
"I'm good Rafael, I promise."  
"You're _sure_?" he insists.

You can't help but smile. Even in his state he _cares_ so much.

"I'm sure," you answer, and you hug him, careful not to hit his wings.

In the corner of your eyes, you see Dustin leaving the room. Rafael clings to you; you run your fingers through his hair, trying to put a bit of order back in the mess. He starts to purr.

At some point he falls asleep on you and you carefully lie him back down in the bed. You find Dustin in the closest room, waiting for you. He gives you a tour of the place and his phone number before leaving, trusting you to take care of Rafael, and insisting that you call him if you have any question (or get lost in the woods). You thank him profusely, and he even promises to keep Sally and Saule updated.

You end up staying for the night and all the following day, watching over Rafael. You find you don't care at all about the shop being closed for once. Rafael is far more important to you.

(As predicted by Dustin, when Rafael's fever disappears, he's utterly embarrassed about what he told you.)

(He's also overly grateful that you stayed.)

(He's _also_ a bit stunned when you firmly explain that there is no way you'd leave him alone in this state… and when you let out that you can see his home without Dustin's help. Which somehow ends up with a mutual offer to come see each other at home whenever you feel like it.) 

(Totally worth it.)


End file.
